Kim Possible: Hidden in Plain Sight
by Futuramakid
Summary: A fic AU to both KP any continuity from Car Alarm onward and Transformers continuity, like a G1 reboot with KP. What happens when Kim finds a yellow VW bug in her price range, and Drakken finds a strange gun in his possession? War!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Hidden in Plain Sight

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible or any permutation of Transformers.

NOTE: This is AU from almost all Transformers continuity, but the KP continuity is the same up until "Car Alarm."

Drakken looked at the strange gun on the table in his lair. He didn't remember buying one like this. He noticed a small symbol. It resembled a crude robotic face. He started to tinker with it.

"No! Stop!" a voice came from the gun.

Drakken stepped back a couple steps.

"Where are you?" Drakken said, not believing the gun was talking.

"I'm right here," said the gun, "maybe you could help me."

"Who are you?" Drakken asked.

"I am Megatron," the gun said, "leader of the Decepticons. However, we had been exiled to this planet, and have inhibitors that stop us from being restored to our true robotic forms. Perhaps you could help? In return for a favor once returned, of course."

"I'm sure we could come to an agreement," Drakken said, smirking.

Meanwhile...

Kim was looking at the used car lot for her first car.

"How about this one?" Ron asked. He was looking at an old style yellow VW Bug. It looked like it had seen better days, but nothing a new coat of paint couldn't fix.

"Well, Ron," she said, "it looks... manageable. Just needs a new paint job. What's the price?"

"Well within your range," he said, "$5000."

"I think we've hit my new car," she said.

"Well, that's great!" her father said.

"It's that Bug," she said, "all it needs is a little work on the paint."

"Looks good," Mr. Dr. Possible said, "I'll go tell the salesperson we're ready to buy."

He walked off to pay for the old car.

At the same time, unknown to them, Ron's mePod was recording the entire conversation and transmitting it straight to Megatron and Drakken.

"So, your nemesis is about to buy an Autobot," Megatron said, "Interesting... Good work, Soundwave."

"I do my best, sir," came Soundwave's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible: Hidden in Plain Sight

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible or any permutation of Transformers.

Drakken had managed to remove the inhibitor chip from Megatron, and fix him up a bit.

"Thanks, Doc," the robot said.

"Oh, no problem, partner," Drakken replied, "now, let's squish that bug..."

Elsewhere...

Kim was getting the feeling their was something different about this car. It began when she tried to rub what looked like a small red rust stain from the top of the car. It shook. It actually tried to shake her off. She managed to scrape off some rust, revealing the rest of the red on top of the car was either paint or a decal of some kind. It was an angular face. "What is that?" she wondered.

Meanwhile...

Motor Ed had found what was possibly the most righteous ride he had ever seen. It was a blue 18 wheeler, with red flames. The one thing holding it back was the trailer. It was just too boring. A flat metallic gray, and an odd logo. Unknown to him, this truck was about to slip through his fingers. The truck started to shift, and Motor Ed backed away. It drove out of his garage. "Thanks for the full tank," the truck yelled back, "but I run on stronger stuff." It drove off, toward Middleton, to rendezvous with his officer there, Bumblebee.

Back in Middleton...

Kim was in the drver's seat, driving with Ron to make out point, when she heard a hushed voice.

"Yes, Optimus... I'm sure he's here. I can detect it."

"What's going on?" Kim said aloud.

"I guess you deserve to know," the voice said, "get out, and I'll show you."

They did. The little bug began to shift. It's front end split in two, and emerged into legs. It made itself upright. A head popped out of the hood. It looked like an angular face, with a horned helmet. Out from the wheels, arms extended. It was now a robot.

"That is so cool," Ron said, "and for once, it's not going to hurt us!"

"I am Bumblebee," the robot said, "an Autobot. I come from a planet far from here, known as Cybertron. We and our enemies, the Decepticons, have been sent here, to Earth. The Decepticons, however, have chips inhibiting their transformation sequence. Some stayed here as guards, to fight them should they get free. They sought to overthrow us, and stamp out other life in the system. One of them is very near, I detect their Spark."

"Their... spark?" Kim said, puzzled.

"Sparks are what give our kind life. Like a fusion of your concept of a soul and a brain. I think it is Soundwave. He often is a sound device of some kind."

"You mean like a mePod?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Bumblebee said, "in fact, I believe your 'mePod', as you call it, is Soundwave."

"Awesome, my mePod's a robot!" Ron said.

"Ron, focus," Kim said, "it's an EVIL robot."

"Oh, right," Ron said.

"This is a most unfortunate turn of events. It has probably been sending this whole conversation to their leader, Megatron. We must leave. Drop it."

He transformed back into the yellow bug, and added, "and get in. We're going on a ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible: Hidden in Plain Sight

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible or any permutation of Transformers.

In Japan...

A red Dodge Ram SRT-10 drove around the countryside, looking for the Yamanouchi school. No human would have guessed it, but the Kiss Player known as Convoy was on the loose, and he was looking for love.

Meanwhile...

Kim and Ron were headed down the highway in the VW bug, but they had no idea where they were going. Bumblebee pulled over to meet a blue Peterbilt 18 wheeler, with red flames, and a trailer that was a metallic gray, with the same odd logo on Bumblebee's roof. It 's trailer detached. The section with the back 2 wheels separated in the middle, and extended to become legs. The grille pivoted forwards and made a chest. The area with the smokestacks popped out to the side and extended arms, and a head came from the top of the cab. It had angular blue glowing eyes, and a shield over its mouth.

"Greetings," it said, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Your world is in danger."

"How?" Kim asked.

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, has been activated. He thinks of your race as vermin. If I am correct, he will try to eradicate life as you know it, and plunder your planets resources. He will destroy anyone in his path."

Elsewhere...

Drakken was intrigued by the concept of his new ally's life.

"So this... spark," Drakken said, "it's your... mind?"

"More like your human concept of a soul," Megatron said, with a tinge of annoyance on the word human.

"Well," Drakken said, "after studying scans of yours, I think I can create a synthetic one. A drone spark, if you will. The same way I myself create synthetic human troops."

"Your proposition is most intriguing, Doctor," Megatron said, "an unwaveringly loyal army with the brains of a spark, but none of the fuss with their personality."

"Yes, think of it!" Drakken agreed, "together, we could rule this planet!"

"Yes," Megatron said, entertaining the bad Doctor's notion, "we could."

He wondered how much longer this man would remain useful.

On the other side of the lair, Shego sighed. Drakken was spending all his time with that robot. She, odd as it was, missed their time together. And besides, she thought, there's something about that robot that didn't feel right. He came off to her like a bad used car salesman...


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible: Hidden in Plain Sight

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible or any permutation of Transformers.

Later that night...

Shego couldn't sleep. She had no idea why. She got up, and walked from her room towards the kitchen, to get warm milk, the one thing that had always guaranteed her sleep. But, she stopped as she passed the slightly ajar door to the main lab, where Megatron was staying. She stood and listened.

"Starscream, status report," she heard him say.

"I bring good news, Lord Megatron," another voice said, "the Kiss Players are here as well, on the island the humans call 'Japan'."

"Interesting," Megatron said, "this is perfect. The Autobots will be too busy keeping those love crazed buffoons from embarrassing them, we can perform our plan under the radar."

"May I humbly request how you are progressing, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Quite well," he replied, "I have tricked a human scientist into helping us. After he finishes work on an experiment with drone sparks, he will be dealt with, permanently, along with the rest of his weak race."

Shego gasped. She shouldn't have. Megatron heard her, and scanned for life signs as she ran down the corridor.

"She must not escape," Megatron said to himself.

However, he could not stop her. The lab was the only place big enough for his robot form, and his gun form could go nowhere of its own volition.

That morning...

BEEP-BEEP BE-DEEP!

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she said.

She and Ron had been with Bumblebee, scanning Middleton for other Decepticon activity.

"A really weird hit on the site," Wade said, "from Shego. I'll patch it through."

On the screen, Shego appeared to be in a public library.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, I need your help, Kim," she began, "The world is in danger. Dr. Drakken is teamed up with this robot, his name was Megatron. They've been planning to conquer Earth together, but last night I heard him talking to another of his kind, saying they were going to kill the entire population. He also mentioned something called a Kiss Player, in Japan. They know I heard, and now he's sent something after me. It's a robotic bird. Please hurry! I've attached my coordinates to this message."

"QUIET!" came an old woman's voice.

"I have to go," she said, "Good luck, Kimmie."

Kim was stunned by this.

"A Kiss Player?" she said, puzzled.

"Perverted versions of us," Bumblebee said.

"So, they're evil?" Ron concluded.

"No, they're perverts," Bumblebee said matter-of-factly, "They power up by doing inappropriate things to female humanoids."

"Wait," Ron said, "Japan? We've gotta warn Yori!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible: Hidden in Plain Sight

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible or any permutation of Transformers.

Convoy pulled up in the middle of the field where Yori was meditating, becoming closer with nature. Convoy, in the time driving, had brushed up on Japanese culture. He surmised it wouldn't be too hard to convince the one special female at Yamanouchi to kiss him, and from then, it'd be child's play, or so he thought...

"Hello," he said.

Her eyes opened, and saw the truck in front of her.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I," he said, "am a messenger from a realm beyond here. I have taken a form your mortal mind may comprehend."

"What is your message?" she asked.

"First, I request a favor," Convoy said.

"What do you require?" she asked.

"Rub my stickshift, and then kiss my steering wheel," he said.

Not quite knowing whether this thing was real or not, she rubbed up and down the stickshift. The truck shuddered from side to side.

"Now, kiss in the center of my steering wheel," he said.

Not seeing how it could do any harm, she did so. At that moment, the two beings merged. Convoy turned into a new mode: Yorimus Chan-voy. It was an odd sensation. Both consciousnesses were entwined in commanding the new form.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron rushed to meet Shego. They'd gotten back in touch, and agreed to meet in a neutral location just outside of Middleton. They rode in Bumblebee, and Optimus escorted.

They got out of Bumblebee, and he transformed.

"Kim, it's one of them!" Shego yelled, terrified.

"Calm down, Shego," Kim said, "these are good guys. They're here waging a battle to destroy Megatron and his army of Decepticons."

"Are you sure?" Shego asked, "I'm not sure I'd trust any of these things."

She proceeded to tell them everything that had happened.

"Well," Optimus said, "if what she said is true, than there's only one force in the universe strong enough to crush such an army."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Fortress Maximus," Optimus said, "An old legend says that he's a giant Transformer that turns into a city and back. Many hundreds of years ago, he left Cybertron, with another similarly sized Decepticon called Scorponok on an exploratory trip to this solar system. He disappeared. Back then, we were political parties, not warring nations. Fortress Maximus was built a weapon. Upon destruction, he had systems to be reanimated as a controllable weapon. We knew that some might seek to use him to accomplish self-serving conquest. We built in a system. He senses the intent of those who call, and he will respond to only the pure of heart. Short of him resurfacing, we are, bluntly put, doomed."

Meanwhile, in Drakken's lair...

Megatron was raiding the internet, looking for technical specifications thorough enough to make an alt-mode. He stopped on a picture of a sleek 3-engined rocket. It was said to be the fastest on this planet. They called it the Kepler.

"I've done it!" Drakken proclaimed, "I've created a drone spark!" He held up a small bluish orb of electricity.

"Now," he said, "to see how it works."

He walked toward a retrofitted version of one of his failed Bebe robots. The chasis opened, and he installed the spark.

"What is your function?" Drakken asked the newly activated Bebe.

"I live to give all I can to the Decepticon cause, even to the point of my own spark," the robot replied coldly.

"We are go!" Drakken informed Megatron.

"Good," Megatron said, "your usefulness is ended. Now, I can deal with you."

Drakken was horrified.

"SHEGO!" he yelled.

"The female?" Megatron said, "she ran last night when she heard. She's probably dead by now."

"You heartless machine!" Drakken said, realizing why the Decepticons were called just that.

"I have decided to allow you life," he said, "as my pet."

He created his new alt mode, and imprisoned Drakken in its cockpit.

At that moment, Kim, Ron, and Shego were flying toward Japan. Optimus and Bumblebee had transformed into robot mode, and the 3 rested on their shoulders. The strongest of the Autobots, as well as an Autobot Kiss Player, were detected in Japan.

"Exactly what does this guy look like?" Ron asked.

"The Autobot is a robotic T-rex, and the Kiss Player a Dodge pickup," Optimus explained.

"A t-rex?" Shego said, "what kind of disguise is that?"

"Sufficient," Bumblebee said, "for a Japanese childrens' museum."

They landed in an alley in Tokyo, and transformed back into their vehicle modes once Kim and Ron had gotten on the ground.

"I suggest we split up," Optimus said, "Bumblebee, you and Shego get Grimlock and meet up with me at the source of the Kiss Player's signal. Ron, Kim, and I will meet the Kiss Player. Their energy reading suggests they have bonded, and if it is the female Ron mentioned, he may be able to help get her in control."

"Sounds like a plan," Kim agreed.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible: Hidden in Plain Sight

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible or any permutation of Transformers.

A/N: In response to confused readers, yes the merging is part of Transformers lore. It's from the Japan only Kiss Players manga. I toned it down a bit, but anything involving Convoy is most likely lifted from them. Yes, that includes what happens at the end of this chapter.

Ron stared at the robot in front of him. It looked like a Transformer, but vaguely feminine. The bed of the alt mode truck was clearly a kimono bottom around the waist. The hood was buckled out near the top. Yori had obviously merged with the Kiss Player.

"Yori," he said, stepping out of Optimus' cab, "can you hear me?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san," said a blend of her voice and Convoy's, "we can hear you."

"We?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. It is," she groped for words, "difficult to explain. Both my and Convoy's consciousness reside here right now. It is like a, how would you say... package deal. We are Yorimus Chan-voy."

Elsewhere...

Shego walked inside the children's museum. She immediately noticed the dinosaur.

"Yo, T-rex over there! The Autobots need ya!" she said. She didn't know his name, or his temperment.

"Me Grimlock!" the Transformer said.

"Yeah, whatever," Shego said, "there's one of your friends out there waiting for you."

"Me Grimlock help!" he said, and he rushed out the door.

Meanwhile, in New York...

Megatron decided to have some fun. He walked around he city, causing mayhem, both as the Kepler and his own form. Soundwave, at the time, was monitoring the area. He had isolated an energy signature, coming from just a mile away. It was huge, big enough to be a... No. The Headmaster elite were just legends. While they were carrying out their part in the plan, luring in the Autobots, the sparkless drone Bebes were building the superweapon to be used to destroy the Autobots. It was a huge sparkless transformer, codename: Scorponok.

Back in Japan...

"So, you know what all this is?" Kim asked Yorimus.

"Yes. We have access to each others memories in this form," Yorimus explained, "Thus, we call you as I would."

At that moment, Bumblebee drove up, followed by Grimlock. Shego was riding the big T-rex.

"Excellent," Optimus said, "you ready for a fight, Grimlock?"

"Me Grimlock crush Decepticons!" the eager robot replied.

"Good. We have the fight of our lives ahead of us," Optimus said, "Well, there's no time like the present. Megatron's in New York, along with Soundwave, Starscream, and a whole army."

"Those would be Drakken's handiwork," Shego said, "he refitted the Bebe design into those. Kim knows what I'm talking about."

"Let's go," Kim said, "with that many of them, there's no telling what kind of damage they're doing."

"Wait," Ron said, "I know something here that could help."

"What?" Kim asked.

"The Lotus blade," he said.

"Oh no," Yorimus said, backing up a bit.

"What?" Kim said.

"She's been bonded too long, she's going to be ejected, along with liquid Energon," Optimus realized.

Yori was ejected from Convoy, naked save a coat of opaque glowing purple goo that clung to her skin.

She breathed heavily.

"Well," she said, gathering herself, "at least we were going to Yamanouchi anyways."


End file.
